Doomsday
by PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: Gabriel Agreste knew he was doomed the moment he felt the emerald eyes set on him. It was his first Fashion Week, but the green stare the blonde woman sent him convinced him, this might be his last. Emilie Lauder sauntered in his direction. A smirk of a cat that just ate a canary adorned her flawless face, a gleam lit the emerald eyes. Oui, he was doomed (Gabriel Appreciation Week,


_Author's Note: Time for some fluff, Ladies and Gentlechats. Have a version of "How I met your mother". Usually prompt for Day 3 for character appreciation weeks is "favorite ship", so I did mine ;) However officially the prompt for today reads "Fashion Week"._

* * *

 **"Days of Gabriel Agreste", Day 3: "Doomsday"**

Gabriel Agreste knew he was doomed the moment he felt the emerald eyes set on him. It was his first Paris Fashion Week under the Jean-Luc Reboux brand, but the green stare the blonde woman sent him convinced him, this might be his last. Gabriel noticed she was wearing a blue dress form Reboux's last collection. The first piece of womenswear he had designed for the brand. He was particularly proud of the subtle peacock pattern he included at the hem and sleeves of the dress. He had seen it on various models during fittings, photoshoots and finally on runways, but somehow seeing his own design on this strikingly beautiful woman seemed as if he saw it for the very first time. He had no idea he made it for her, but it was a perfect fit. Gabriel's knees wobbled at the sight.

Emilie Lauder, already a legend, former model, who rebelled against ridiculous expectations towards teenagers walking the runways of Paris, fashion journalist, currently writing for the review column of La Mode sauntered in his direction. A smug smirk of a cat that just ate a canary adorned her flawless face, a gleam lit the emerald eyes.

The designer gulped and looked around in search of a last second rescue. Maybe something needed his attention or one of his models wasn't ready yet? Ah, who was he kidding, all of his sets were ready and none looked below perfection. Plus the show wouldn't start for another 20 minutes, which was probably why Mlle Launder decided to strike at this time.

'Monsieur Agreste,' she said flashing him a pleasant smile and extending her palm for a handshake. Gabriel bowed slightly and took the offered hand, but only to press a kiss across the knuckles.

'Mademoiselle Lauder,' he murmured releasing her hand and smirking at the small gasp of surprise that escaped the perfect red lips (Chanel Rouge Coco, Pirate shade). 'To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?'

'Ah, it's good to know there are still gentlemen in France,' the woman giggled, ' I thought they went extinct, but here I find a fresh specimen.'

'Thank you, Mademoiselle,' Gabriel replied, not sure if she was being serious or mocking him purposefully. From what he had heard about her it could be both. 'How do you like the shows so far?'

'Now that the haute couture madness is over I'm starting to enjoy myself,' Emilie stated bluntly. She always had been very honest about her views on fashion and how it should serve people, not the other way around. 'Seriously, I'm glad it's just one week or the levels of ridiculousness would actually be lethal.'

Gabriel allowed himself a little smile, it wouldn't do to comment on fellow designers, especially the established ones. But one of the reasons he read Lauder's column so reverently was that she shared his opinions on usability of the designs. He wouldn't touch haute couture with a two meter long stick.

'Hopefully you'll find the Men's Week more interesting then,' he supplied diplomatically.

Emilie cast him a satisfied smirk. Although he never expressed his views, he knew his designs spoke for him.

'I'm looking forward particularly to Reboux's shows,' the woman continued flipping through her notes.

'Well, my employer is known for his impeccable style,' Gabriel nodded appreciatively. 'A fresh take at traditional yet innovative style in menswear is not easy to find these days.'

'That's not why I look forward to it though,' the woman hesitated and lowered her voice to whisper, 'There's this young budding designer, whose projects I find quite visionary. It's his first time at Paris Week, but I think he'll go far,' she ended with a wink.

Her pleasantly deep whisper so close to his ear unexpectedly caused goosebumps all over his skin, thankfully hidden under his long sleeved jacket. Suddenly Gabriel felt an unfamiliar sensation on his cheeks. Like that one time when he forgot to put sunscreen during his trip to Greece. Was he… blushing?

Mlle Lauder seemed to be happy with the result of her whisper as she looked at him expectantly. It took the designer a moment to realize she was waiting for his reply.

'Ah… uh, that's good to hear, um… Mademoiselle, that you… ah... already know what you came for,' he wished this came out more suave, but his tongue didn't seem to cooperate.

'Indeed,' her smirk broadened, now bordering on a grin, 'à propos, Monsieur Agreste, would you be so kind and grant me an interview, when Reboux's shows are over?' She rummaged in her purse and passed him a stylish business card.

Gabriel thought his face would burst into flames any moment now. He carefully took the card, noticing a matching red shade of her perfectly manicured nails. 'With pleasure, Mademoiselle. I will contact you as soon as I'm available.'

'Please, do,' she simply said. 'I allowed myself to add my private number,' she pointed to the row of numbers scribbled in a neat handwriting under the printed letters. 'You know, just in case…'

'Just in case?' he echoed quirking a brow. He hadn't noticed when he found himself in these unfamiliar waters of the sea of flirt and he doubted if his knowledge of Morse code would come in handy in this area.

'In case you'd like to invite me backstage?' she suggested coyly. 'Or… to dinner,' she winked at him _again_ and turned to leave. 'Thank you for your time, Monsieur Agreste.'

'The pleasure is mine,' Gabriel managed to choke out while he bowed.

'One last thing,' Mlle Lauder stopped her stroll to the audience. She fixed him with the emerald stare once again. 'If I don't hear from you in a week, I'll hunt you down myself,' she said finishing it off with a few peals of laughter. It tinkled pleasantly in his ears, but somehow he knew she didn't mean it as a joke.

 _Oui_ , he was doomed. Once she left, he discovered his heart no longer belonged to him.

* * *

 _EDIT: This story now has a sequel - "Blue, Red and Lavender", written for Rare Pair March 2018 prompt First Date!_

 _AN: So, did you like it? Please let me know! This author really appreciates your comments and kudos._

 _A friendly wave to Remasa, who said it was a good idea ;) Check out her stories, not only those for GAW. This is also her favorite ship after all!_

 _Take a look at my other fics and visit me on tumblr (perditaalottachocolate-blog). I tend to post sneak peeks of the stories I'm working on and share mostly miraculous content._


End file.
